


被掩盖的和无法忽视的

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 身体互换梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: @kait的黑猫窝 点梗：传送意外交换身体Bones发现Jim浑身经年累月旧伤口残存的疼痛！对不起，梗文不符，好像搞砸了_(:з」∠)_





	被掩盖的和无法忽视的

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/gifts).



McCoy在半夜醒来。

疼痛在皮肤下隐隐爬行，像是大地深处挖掘地道无声推进的蚂蚁；像是潜伏了一个冬季即将在阳光下破土而出的一株幼苗。McCoy眨了眨眼睛，粘稠的黑暗覆盖着着他的视网膜，似乎想要将他的身躯正面压碎。他的胸膛随着某种隐蔽的声音上下起伏，缓慢而又稳定。医生花了几秒钟认出了自己的呼吸声，或者说是Jim Kirk的。这个念头让他突然间在暂时居住的躯壳内无法自处——他希望是“暂时”居住，但是有那么一个小小的嘟囔声在他的脑袋里提醒宇宙无穷可能的奥妙，因为生活，即使是逃离了地球的生活也是那么地痛恨McCoy。

McCoy用三次呼吸从睡眠的疲倦中将身体的控制权夺回。他起身走向卫生间，脚后跟在地毯上沉重拖行，夜色在他的手臂两侧无声流动。乍然亮起的白色灯光刺入他的眼窝，但泪水很快在皮肤上蒸发，McCoy将将举起的手在空中凝滞了片刻，默默落回身侧。

镜子里那双蓝色的、充满了疑惑与茫然的双眼凝视着McCoy，进行着一场无声的独白。他的脸颊在自己的注视下慢慢浮起红晕，那突兀的颜色很快在额头与脖颈上蔓延，向McCoy展现出了一个他所熟知的Jim Kirk。

除了那双眼睛。McCoy未曾在这双蓝色的眼睛里看到那么多暴躁，他也未曾在那些恼怒的情绪里看到那么多诡谲起伏的海浪。

他囿于倦意的灵魂指挥着身体长叹一口气，呼出的气流使得额前金色的碎发在灯光下小小晃动。McCoy捂着眼睛，不知在遮挡什么，又很快明白了冲击来自于内心而不是外部的感官，于是把手放下。他在大腿处使劲攥了一下睡得皱巴巴的裤管，擦去手掌纹路间薄薄的一层手汗。

和Jim Kirk交换身体第八个小时，每一次传达体温触碰仍然让McCoy的思绪不安地抽搐。

McCoy突然记起自己是怎么从颠簸的梦境中醒来的——疼痛重新在他的意识中复苏流动，它的形状像是后背左侧一块不规则的小岛，在浪花的拍击中散发着咸腥的味道。McCoy扭着身体向腰侧探去，指尖触探到些许湿润。他将手猛地举到眼前，却只看到Jim该死的几根肉乎乎的手指头。

镜子里的Jim由于扭曲的姿势在脖子上拗出几道褶皱，一路堆到冒出些许胡渣的脸颊。Jim几天几夜没刮胡子的样子已经有些陌生，McCoy的内心基本上算是自发主动地冒出喜爱与苦恼之情，因为镜子里松松垮垮地站立着的男人看起来更像是学院里那个自大骄傲得几乎伤人的年轻学生，而不是肩膀上担着联邦的老脸和几百个成员生命的舰长。

但是他不是——McCoy心想，Jim Kirk可以是一切：领导者、聪明的混蛋、糟糕的朋友，但他绝不是自大与骄傲——Jim只是在别人希望他绝望的时候却满怀希望。

McCoy几乎是立刻忘记了自己的辩护词，疼痛在薄薄的皮肤下开始沸腾，他透过Jim的身躯露出一个独属医生的苦笑。McCoy梗着脖子细细检查自己的后背，双手在衣服下允许的范围内尽可能摸索着肌肤。他不喜欢那些细微凸起的触感，白色的睡衣过于洁净，他的内心反而升腾起不安与烦躁。McCoy却近乎本能地看见深褐色的液体从一个中心点向外扩张，带着令人厌恶的、从容不迫的节奏将衣衫一点点濡湿，从而拖垮一个成年人昂首挺胸的身躯。

他抛开心中盘桓已久的各种莫名情绪，让它们在幻想中的墙壁上被砸碎。McCoy撩起自己的衣服，粗暴的动作和布料轻薄的重量不甚匹配。他的心跳在视线在遇上皮肤上趴伏的浅色伤疤时重重打了一拍，就像是戏剧性的电影配乐里突然炸响的惊雷，或一个糟糕的打击乐手不慎在乐曲终了后将大镲掉落地面。

疼痛在视觉的辅助下被放大了，尖锐的刺痛沿着伤口的边缘往肌肉深处向下、向下，深入到McCoy躲藏在肉体之下瑟缩的意识之中。McCoy用手死死按住那个明显已经愈合的伤口，疼痛在手指的按压下奋力挣扎，指腹内似乎有一股力量随着加重的心跳试图挣脱重重遮挡冲出围栏。McCoy不知道这道伤疤有何特殊之处，令他咬牙切齿，令他不知所措。或许是因为它太过陌生了；因为Jim Kirk身上的每一道伤疤都应该被McCoy用神奇的现代医学仪器所除去，而那些不能由McCoy医生亲手消灭的，则必须由他一字一句地记录在资料里、记录在脑袋里。而这道伤疤，它太过陌生了。

“一个非常危险的想法，Bones。”镜子里的Jim咧嘴笑了起来，尖尖的小虎牙带着三分威胁与七分天真。

McCoy低下头躲过那个笑容。他用Jim Kirk的手细细摸过那个细长的、已经愈合的伤口，想象着割裂的肌肉如何被外力强行拉拢，潜伏与身体中的血管内血液汩汩流淌。Jim的内部是红色的。生命是红色的。死亡也是红色的。McCoy的手摸过那道伤疤，他心里所想的，未曾说出口的咒骂却不是“被我发现了”、“你完蛋了臭小子”。

McCoy不知道他想的是什么。

-

Jim站在走廊，准确说是舰长舱房的门口。宽大的裤管在他的双腿外晃晃悠悠，许多事情在他的脑袋里尖啸奔跑着，吸引他的注意力。恍惚间Jim甚至以为自己有了瓦肯人那样多线程思考的能力。

他一会儿在心里默默排列明日公务事项，在虚拟的记事板上缓缓滑动着几个小时前收到的报告；上将抽搐的嘴角溜进他心事重重的意识之海里，将平稳运行的思维搅得一团糟；更糟糕的是有时“他正在McCoy的身体里”这件事时不时给予他的大脑沉重一击，顺便提醒他McCoy正巧也被困在他的身体里。

幸运还是不幸，这个结论还有待商榷。

热爱冒险的Kirk舰长无法（字面意义上地）拖着McCoy医生的身躯纵身投入大冒险，他同样无法顶着McCoy医生额头上的重重皱纹用那双绿色的眼睛对外交使团抛媚眼。不是说McCoy医生的脸就没有使人纯粹的魅力，而是基于别的一些原因——而当Jim用McCoy的手撑着McCoy的额头，张开McCoy的嘴叹了一口McCoy吸入的空气时，这个原因显然难以发掘。

他在自己的房门口有些懵懂地摇晃着刚从睡眠的漩涡被无情踢出的身体，心知首席医官站在舰长寝室外的场景有些诡异。但是他的大脑昏昏沉沉，大概是因为这幅身体不太适应超豪华舰长配置，一心想要回到医生办公室的那个扶手椅上。Jim想起每一个宿醉的清晨，McCoy用滋啦作响的油锅和馅饼的香味将他从枕头上拖起来，但他更多想起的是醉醺醺的街头他抱着McCoy难得松弛的身体在路灯下混乱地试图跳一支舞。Jim开始怀念他们互相踩对方的脚时医生轻柔的抱怨声。他耷拉着脑袋，那些不久前还排列得整整齐齐的事项已经搅成了一团浆糊，正在他的意识之海中缓慢无声地下沉，带起了浑浊的泥土。

Jim心想着他应该回去睡觉，因为他打定主意三个小时后他要顶着McCoy医生暴躁的脸给舰桥成员们一次难忘的值班经历。

-

McCoy再次醒来的时候无法想起自己是怎么回到床上的。被子远远地堆在床尾，离McCoy的沉重的双手有世界尽头那么遥远。他烦躁地翻过身把脸埋进枕头里，梦境带来的激烈情感正一点点褪色，梦中的场景渐渐化作虚无。

他感到疼痛，即使伤口已经被身体的原主人悄悄地妥当处理而他已经反复确认自己没有什么可以为Jim做的了；即使McCoy知道Jim一流的外伤处理技术是自己一手教出来的。

疼痛的感觉是那样地固执，它的名字是Jim Kirk。

McCoy重重叹气，他奋力用脚尖将被子勾过来，堪堪盖住了自己的双腿。McCoy翻了个身，沉默许久后又翻了回去。他仍然感到疼痛。疼痛使他变得格外地清醒，费尽心思躲藏的问题在脑海中盘旋。他绝望地阻止自己的大脑运转，然而清晰的思路如同破冰后沿着干涸的水道欢快前进的支流，固执地向终点处一刻不停地奔去。

McCoy开始痛恨那个答案。

-

Jim听到开门的声音。

“进来吧。”

他细细端详着面前的脸孔，不知道自己什么时候挪动的脚步，似乎是McCoy带着自己的寝室一起无声无息地移到了失眠的舰长面前。企业号上千篇一律的门板，独独这一扇Jim永远能够一眼辨认它的占有者。

Jim没有看到自己熟悉的脸庞，他看到的是McCoy，困倦疲惫的，但是温暖可靠的McCoy。

-

McCoy心想他是惯于放弃与逃跑的，但是身处太空中一个嗡嗡飞行的大铁盒子里，他又能到哪里去呢？

-

Jim知道他是一个反抗者，一个绝不认输的人。他想他只是无法躲避名为Leonard McCoy的终点。他找不到斗争的理由。

-

他怀抱自己的身体与对方的灵魂，所有未曾明了的思绪都昭然若揭，无从躲藏。


End file.
